The present invention relates to oil-base drilling muds or fluids and systems and processes for drilling a borehole in a subterranean formation.
Oil-base drilling fluids and techniques using such fluids for drilling boreholes in subterranean formations to recover hydrocarbons (e.g., oil and gas) are well known to those skilled in the art. These drilling fluids usually comprise oil, a weighting agent, a surfactant, and an organophilic clay. The five major functions of oil-base drilling fluids are (a) cooling and lubricating a drill bit, (b) cleaning drilled cuttings from the bottom of a borehole, (c) transporting the cuttings to the surface, (d) stabilizing the wellbore, and (e) allowing adequate formation evaluation.
In some circumstances, for example, when tripping a drillstring, running logs, performing fishing operations, or conducting other procedures during a drilling operation, the drilling fluid in the borehole remains stagnant and its temperature can reach, and remain at, the bottomhole temperature for several days. While this is normally not a problem, when an oil-base drilling fluid is maintained at bottomhole temperatures above 176.7.degree. C. (350.degree. F.), the organophilic clays in the fluid can degrade, detrimentally impacting the rheological properties of the drilling fluid. In particular, this degradation lowers the yield point and 3 rpm rheological values of the drilling fluid. Since these rheological values are indicative of the capacity of a drilling fluid to suspend drill cuttings and weighting agents, the organophilic clay degradation renders the drilling fluid less capable, if not incapable, of suspending solids and results in expensive drilling problems such as weighting agent sagging, fluid density variations, solids settling, stuck drillpipe, poor hole cleaning, excessive fluid loss to the formation, and poor cement jobs.
Numerous attempts have been made to solve the problem of organophilic clay degradation in drilling fluids used in high temperature operations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,455, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,461, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,462, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,338, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,688, and SPE 13560, which documents are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. These efforts are based on modifying oil-base drilling fluid formulations to include one or more sulfonated polymers. However, sulfonated polymers (e.g., sulfonated ethylene-propylene diene terpolymer (sulfonated-EPDM)) tend to be expensive and hard, if not impossible, to obtain. For example, it is believed that the sole known supplier for a sulfonated-EPDM (i.e., Tekmud 1949 brand sulfonated-EPDM) has not made the product available to the oil industry for over a year.